The immune system and its regulation are central to our well-being. A healthy immune system recognizes and eliminates pathogens, pre-cancerous cells and other “non-self” entities, while maintaining a state of non-reactiveness toward normal self cells and tissues. When this state of non-reactiveness to self-antigens breaks down, autoimmune disease may result. Indeed, many chronic inflammatory and tissue-destructive diseases are autoimmune diseases, including, for example, age-related macular degeneration (AMD), uveitis, Crohn's disease, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, and multiple sclerosis. Over eighty autoimmune diseases are known.
What is needed and provided by the present invention are new compositions and methods for modulating immune activity, i.e., for promoting immune reactivity or immune suppressiveness, with respect to preselected antigens.